


Lady Elizabeth

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Series: Tazanath - Otherwise Known as Sebastian Michaelis [5]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Though he didn't love her romantically, she was still dear to him.She was the only family he had left...





	Lady Elizabeth

"Ciel! It's been so long!"

Elizabeth had rushed into the manor at a speed even Tazanath was amazed at, and tackled Ciel into a hug. Ciel returned the hug for just a moment before gently pushing her off of him.

"I've been busy with work," he said. Then, he tilted his head. "Why did you decide to visit, Elizabeth?"

"Mother says I should spend more time with my future husband," she responded with a shrug. "And I've told you before - call me Lizzy!"

Ciel hummed. He turned to Tazanath, who was standing dutifully nearby. He glanced around to ensure that none of the other servants were around, then said, "Prepare us some snacks, Tazanath. We'll be in the drawing room."

"Of course, my lord," Tazanath replied, giving a bow before walking away.

Elizabeth didn't comment on the name Ciel had used until they were walking towards the drawing room. "You usually call him Sebastian," she noted. "Did the others find out or something?"

"No," Ciel replied. "But apparently he envies your ability to marry me, so I've decided to use his true name for a while, whenever no one else is around, to remind him of our bond."

There was a silence, and Ciel turned, confused. He met Elizabeth's wide-eyed, sparkling, excited gaze. "Ciel!" she shouted. "That's so sweet of you!"

Ciel blushed a deep, dark red, and averted his gaze. The words 'shut up' were on his tongue, but he couldn't bring himself to let them into the air. Not to her. Though he didn't love her romantically, she was still dear to him.

She was the only family he had left...

He sighed softly. She and Tazanath were his only two weaknesses.

They made their way to the drawing room, with Elizabeth beginning to talk animatedly about something or other. Ciel gave the courtesy of pretending to listen, but he didn't give the courtesy of actually listening.

Then Tazanath entered, pushing the tray with their snacks. "I've brought the snacks you requested, my lord."

"Thank you, Tazanath," Ciel said. He watched the demon as he served the cake, and Elizabeth smiled softly.

"You two are so cute," she said softly. Ciel and Tazanath both blinked, looking at her in slight shock.

"Most wouldn't call a demon cute, my lady," Tazanath said carefully. "But I thank you for the... Compliment, nonetheless."

"Oh, no, you yourself are not cute, Sebastian," Elizabeth said with a completely serious expression. Then, her gaze softened. "But the way you care for Ciel, and the way he cares for you, is."

Ciel blushed a dark red yet again. "Where is this coming from, Elizabeth?"

"Sebastian, you know I don't want to go through with this marriage," she said, seeming to ignore Ciel's question. "I'm sorry. I wish I could be with my soulmate as much as I wish you two could be with each other."

"Have you found him yet?" Tazanath asked conversationally, mostly to save Ciel any further embarrassment via a discussion about their relationship.

Elizabeth pouted, looking down at her own wrist. It was typical, expected, for women to hide their soulmates' names with makeup - especially if they were in arranged marriages. For men it was more optional but with women it was considered a necessity. Still, she knew the name on her wrist well enough, just as Ciel knew his own. But where Elizabeth knew Ciel's soulmate's name, Ciel did not know hers.

"N-no, I haven't found... Him," she said after a moment, voice almost hesitant, especially on the last word. Ciel blinked, and looked to Tazanath in confusion.

"My lady," Tazanath said carefully, looking at Elizabeth with a frown, "forgive me for asking, but is there something you aren't telling us?"

Elizabeth shook her head rapidly, her curled pigtails flying back and forth. "Absolutely not! Secrets are unladylike!" Still, the pink flush on her cheeks told them a different story.

"Lizzy," Ciel said gently, reaching out to place a hand on her shoulder, "you can tell us anything. You know that, right?"

Elizabeth hesitated, staring down at her wrist once more. Eventually, she gave a sigh. "I know."

"So what's wrong?"

She swallowed thickly, still not meeting either Ciel's or Tazanath's gazes. "My soulmate... Isn't a man, Ciel. It's a woman."

Ciel and Tazanath both blinked in shock. "Did you honestly think I would care about that?" Ciel asked. "It'd make me a bit of a hypocrite, you know."

"No, no, I know, but..." Elizabeth sighed. "I... I don't know. I don't know why I was worried."

"Do you mind if I ask what the name is?" Ciel asked. "I'm sure Tazanath could find her for you if you want."

Elizabeth fell silent, and eventually shook her head. "I don't need his help. Thank you for the offer, though."

Ciel and Tazanath looked at each other, frowning in confusion, but they decided to drop the subject there. Even if they were worried for her, they couldn't force her to tell them what was wrong.

The rest of the visit went by quickly enough, and Elizabeth's chipper, excited mood was fully back by the end of it.

Yet, as Ciel said goodbye to her at the end of the afternoon, he couldn't help but wonder and worry about that brief stint of sadness she'd had.


End file.
